Like Brother, Like Sister
by justtheclassics
Summary: The whole world knew of Mycroft Holmes and Sherlock Holmes, but did everyone forget about their sister, Adeline Holmes? Adeline must work against time to save her brother, Sherlock Holmes, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Like Brother, Like Sister

**Hello, all! This is my first Sherlock Fan-Fic, so any criticism is greatly appreciated. Don't forget to read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Sherlock Holmes, that would be awesome if I did though. **

It was early when she woke up, or at least when she rose out of her bed. Ever since the disappearance of her brother, Sherlock, it was difficult for her to fall asleep. It was not only difficult, it was impossible for Adeline to lie her head down and try to forget everything that happened. That's what the police kept telling her. "Just forget about it. It's been a year. He's gone." The problem was that she couldn't forget about it; the whole situation was too odd. Adeline knew her brother well and Sherlock Holmes would never run off without giving a clue to where he was going. In this case, there were no clues. Sherlock just left and that was that.

She rose out of bed and strode to her small dresser. She picked out a pair of dark jeans and a white blouse. She looked in the mirror to brush her dark curly hair, however she was only thinking of her brother. Although Adeline had not heard from Sherlock as much as she'd like to, he would try to keep in touch with his sister. Usually, he would send her texts or e-mails describing how infuriating Anderson could be, his boredom, latest experiment, and the details from the latest case he and Watson solved. She smiled, remembering her last encounter with her brother, one month before he vanished.

* * *

Adeline sat at a table in a small tavern as she waited for her brother to show up. She was seated behind her cup of tea trying not to look at the clock for a third time. Suddenly, Sherlock walked through the door, scarf, coat and all, and seated himself across from his sister. He looked disgruntled and his bright green eyes showed a hint of anger, but mostly confusion. He was paler than usual and his mouth was quite dry. Adeline knew something was wrong from the start.

"You're late."

"Wonderful to see you again, dear sister." He then ordered himself a glass of sherry.

"Where have you been for the past hour?"

"Out."

"Well, that's descriptive."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I was working on a case, and to be honest this meeting of ours is tying me up at the moment."

"Well, if you would rather do this another time-"

"I would."

"You know, dear bother, you could have at least told me that this would have been inconvenient for you. That way, you would not have been 'tied up' and I could be doing more with my time."

The server came around and dropped the sherry off. Sherlock smiled at the small glass.

"If I had told you about the inconvenience, you would have dragged me here anyway." Sherlock scoffed. "Adeline, as we both know, this meeting is the highlight of your day." He sipped at his sherry with a discontented face.

Adeline rolled her eyes, "Let's not get cocky, dear."

Sherlock peered around the restaurant. "Wasn't Mycroft supposed to meet us, I ask with no interest whatsoever."

"Yes, he was." She looked at the clock again then back to her displeased brother. "There is no reason to be sarcastic Sherlock, he's your brother too."

"You don't have to remind me. So, why are we meeting here?"

"Well, you've been so busy lately with your work and you barely have the time to send me a text or e-mail, so I just wanted to see how you are. You look incredibly tired-"

Sherlock smirked at his sister and leaned back in his chair, "I am fine and I'm not tired. Goodbye." He began to rise, until he was stopped by Adeline.

"Sherlock, sit down." As he did, Adeline envisioned her brother. She took in every detail of her brother's condition. "You are tired. The dark rings around your eyes means you have not been sleeping for about a week now. By the look of your rustled hair and the amount of grease, you haven't showered in the past two weeks. Your nervous about something, from your sweaty palms. I can see the nicotine under your chewed up fingernails. Your shaking hands also tells me that you are in shock. I can also see the slight bloodshot in your eyes, that you tried to cover up with those eyedrops of yours. " She looked down by his feet. "Sherlock, you can stop tapping your foot, I know that you hate when I analyze you." Adeline leaned back in her chair and sipped her tea.

"Fine. So, I haven't been sleeping or washing. I am currently on a case that requires all of my attention. This, in turn, has required me to lose sleep and to spend my quality time on solving than on the art of bathing." Sherlock huffed and ordered another sherry. "Sometimes, I must take a few...influences to get the creative juices flowing." He rested in his chair again, still looking annoyed. "So, what is this about again?"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! You're ruining yourself, Sherlock! You have got to stop doing this work or else-"

"Can do, but won't. Next."

"Does Watson know what you're doing?"

That was a particular point that Sherlock did not want to talk about.

"Dr. Watson is currently visiting his drunken sister, wherever she may be. Not that I care. So, I doubt it."

"What is this case about then and why are you so hooked?"

Sherlock looked around the deserted pub and then leaned to his sister, insisting she do the same.

"I am currently looking to find-" The clock chimed five and a look of terror flashed in his eyes.

"We'll have to continue this conversation next time sister," he said as he finished his drink and ran to the door. "Only next time, I will have solved it." He smiled and ran out.

* * *

Adeline came back to reality. That was the last time she ever saw her brother alive. She put on her ballet flats and opened the door to her apartment. She turned and took a small umbrella with her. In London, you never really knew when it would start pouring rain. She locked the door behind her and descended the stairs from her flat. Just as she was about to leave, she was stopped by her landlady.

"Oh dear, Adeline! I have a letter for you. The postman just dropped it off. Odd, there is no return address."

Adeline took the letter and studied it. It was a brown envelope with her name and address written in black ink. Like her landlady said, there was no return address and no seal. Adeline almost forgot that the elderly woman was in the room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Walker, I will be in soon." Adeline smiled and left the flat. As soon as she approached the busy street in downtown London, she immediately opened the letter. What she found inside, she did not expect.

_Adeline, I am unable to give you my current position or my current condition. However, know that I am getting closer to solving the case. Best wishes._

_-Sherlock_

_P.S. Friends are often hard to find. Rather than keep looking for them, you should let them find you. Another thing you must remember is to never let anyone tell you who you should become. Next, you are a unique person. Considering these facts, you should look in the Bible to consider all these lessons. Everything will eventually come together for you, dear sister. _

_P.S.S. Don't tell this to Watson, or Mycroft for that matter._

Adeline had to read the words over and over. She couldn't get past the first word. The words did sound like her brother and the handwriting was her brother's. She was so relieved to hear from her brother, but she was filled with anger. Why had she not heard from him before? Why was he hiding?

No matter his reason, Adeline Holmes would find her brother. Whether he liked it or not.

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to rate and review! Next chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that people are liking the story. So, here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: No, I still do not own any rights to Sherlock. I'm calling my lawyer about it right now though. ...If I had one. **

Gaining control of herself, Adeline immediately turned on her heel and ran back to the apartment. The letter still in her hand. She soon realized that she forgot her key and knocked on the black door repeatedly. It was until moments later did a small and stout Mrs. Walker open the door.

"Forget something, Adeline?"

Adeline, smiling, raced past her landlady to her flat. She started running up the wooden staircase, until she reached her flat on the third floor. She called down to Mrs. Walker, "Yes! Something terribly important. Mrs. Walker, can you do me the favor of calling a cab? I am in a dreadful hurry!"

Mrs. Walker hesitated, before answering, "Well, of course my dear. It should be around in a jiffy."

Adeline tore through her room and approached her oak desk. She rifled through stacks of papers on her desk. She needed something, anything, that was from her brother.

"Paycheck...Bill from Andrea's Boutique...February 22,2012, Aha!"

Still clasping onto the recent letter, Adeline quickly compared the two notes and indeed found the handwriting to match. Ecstatic, Adeline took both notes, the key to her apartment, a few pounds, and emptied the contents into her shoulder bag. She closed the door behind her and dashed to the foyer. The elderly landlady was holding the door open for her.

"Thank you, . I must be going then."

"Can we expect you for dinner, miss?"

"I'm afraid not. I have business to attend to."

Adeline ran to the cab driver and told him of her destination.

"221B Baker Street."

The gruff cabbie returned with a start.

"Th' home of Mr. Holmes?" he said with a strong accent.

Adeline entered the back of the cab, "That's the place. Hurry!"

"Course, miss."

The cab steered away from Adeline's home and continued to Baker Street. Where she had no idea what would come next.

The cab swerved to the front door of Baker Street. Adeline peered out the window, to find the street so different. No explosions, shouting, gunshots, screaming, or the faint sound of violin music. It all seemed perfectly normal to those who usually lived on Baker Street, even serene. Perhaps, they were even grateful to see the street so calm and quiet. To Adeline, the whole atmosphere seemed deadly dull. How could anyone enjoy the normality? She could always expect the unexpected when paying a visit to her brother. Adeline suddenly realized that the cab driver was holding the door open for her the entire time, while giving her a funny look.

"You're all right, miss? This be the place you wanted to go?"

"Oh, um, yes this is the place," she said as she climbed out of the cab. "How much?"

"10 pounds"

She paid the cabbie. As he sped away, Adeline stared at the door. It had been a while since she had visited, and her last visit did not go smoothly.

She remembered her past visit like it was yesterday.

* * *

She had opened the door to Sherlock's flat and almost instantly regretted it.

"Sherlock, just what are you doing now?"

Her brother was lying on the floor, hands and legs spread out, and seemed to be sleeping. He did not respond.

"Sherlock."

Still no answer came.

"Sherlock, wake up!" At this point, Adeline placed the heel of her boot on Sherlock's arm.

"Ouch. You always loved doing that. Guess some things never change." He stated, without opening his eyes.

"What in the world are you doing?" She took in the sight, and smell, of his flat. "And what is that putrid smell?"

Adeline removed her foot from her brother's arm and peered through the window, although it was difficult to see anything as the window was covered in soot.

"That, my dear, is burnt sage. The latin name is Salvia Officinalis. It is said that the burning of sage is helpful to clean one's psyche, balance energy, and to clear the mind. It has also been said that it can temporarily stop a person's pulse for a minute or so."

Adeline was shocked, herbal essences and her brother did not seem to combine well, considering his past.

"Well, does it work?"

Sherlock scoffed, "Of course not. Another myth in the making I'm afraid." Sherlock got up from his position and moved to the fireplace with the burning sage. He extinguished the flame and threw away the burnt sage.

"I talked to Mrs. Hudson," Adeline started.

"It's all lies."

Adeline rolled her green eyes and approached him, "She says you've done a number on the wall again and that the apartment is smelling more than it should. Frankly, I am inclined to believe her. When was the last time you've had a case?"

Sherlock took a good look at his sister. "My dear, if you're so clever at analyzing me, then you should tell me." Adeline could've sworn that he was almost pleased with himself, as he sat in his favorite armchair.

"Three weeks and Three weeks to long."

"Brilliant deduction!"

"Well, what happened to the burglary of the rich widow?" Adeline suggested as she sat in John's chair.

Sherlock slumped in his seat. "Simple. Angry nephew wasn't part of the will so he took matters into his own hands and decided to take the priceless costume jewels."

"They were costume pieces?"

"Well, of course. So much for the nephew getting anything out of that besides twenty pounds."

"I know you don't want to hear this, Sherlock, but I think you are suffering from chronic boredom."

Sherlock smiled, "I'm sure there will be something that will come up sooner or later. Besides I have plenty of things to keep me occupied." He picked up his revolver and aimed at the wall. Adeline rolled her eyes and covered her ears. He loaded the gun and fired a shot at the yellow smiley face on the wall "Bullseye."

Just then, little Mrs. Hudson came running up the stairs.

"Good Lord, Sherlock, you must stop doing this. You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Oh, Mrs. Hudson. I never intended such a thing. Just a prescription for my chronic boredom." Sherlock winked at his disapproving sister.

Mrs. Hudson, quite tired, turned to leave. She was mumbling something about hoping John would get back soon. Mrs. Hudson turned back around, "Oh, before I forget, Sherlock, this was just delivered for you."

Sherlock stuck out his arm and smiled at his landlady. Mrs. Hudson placed the envelope in his hand and bustled out of the room, probably getting another cup of tea. Sherlock tore open the envelope and read the contents.

"Adeline, I think you must be going then."

"I only just got here, Sherlock!"

"Ah, then it should be simple for you to leave. Goodbye, we must do this again sometime." Sherlock rose out of the brown, leather armchair and pushed his sister out of the room. He smiled and slammed the door in her face.

At this point, Adeline walked down the stairs in a sign of defeat. As she was about to leave, Mrs. Hudson approached Adeline.

"Oh dear, I think he is one of those states again."

Adeline smiled, "Don't worry about it Mrs. Hudson. I've gotten used to it by now. Just keep an eye on him for me. Until John gets back at least."

Mrs. Hudson smiled, "Don't I always? Goodbye now, dear."

* * *

Adeline came back to the present and ascended the steps to the apartment. She put her hand on the brass knocker, but hesitated.

Why should she look for him? He never needed her help. He never wanted her help for that matter. Puzzled, Adeline removed her hand and turned away. As she walked away, something pulled her back. She was Sherlock's sister, and they would always be related; nothing could change that. Sure, he was cryptic, infuriating, and she would love to strangle him once in a while, but this was different. Although her brother never wanted her help in the past, that didn't mean he didn't want it or even need it now. With that, Adeline stuck her chin up, turned back around, and knocked on the door; without a second thought.

**So, that's that for that chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read! Don't forget to rate and review! **


End file.
